1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a current conductor connection and more particularly a connector for bridging interruptions between mutually rotating parts.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Current conductor connectors of the type described are used in particular to establish an electrical connection between a power source and the protective gas bag receptacle located in an automotive vehicle in steering wheel cavity. The insulated strip conductor in the housing space is long enough to follow the rotation of the steering wheel which amounts to about three revolutions on either side. The strip conductor widens to the outside during deflection of the steering wheel from a center position in one direction until it abuts against the stationary housing, and contracts inwardly during deflection in the other direction until it abuts against the rotor.
Prior current conductors have worked well in actual practice, but have the disadvantage that the strip conductors located in the housing generate scratching noises during normal movements of the steering wheel and a strong rattling noise in case of vigorous jarring, for example when traveling on an uneven terrain or in curves.